Le professeur d'Arts Plastiques
by Chouchina22
Summary: OS LEMON : Bella est une élève studieuse, Mr Cullen est son professeur d'Arts plastiques fascinées par certaines courbes. "Il leva mon poignet pour que nos mains liées dessinent ensemble." En trois parties.
1. Début

**Voilà ma première OS Lemon. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je tente l'expérience et j'attends vos commentaires.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Les élèves se pressaient pour sortir et je rangeais les pinceaux et crayons trainant aux coins des tables. J'allais m'installer à mon bureau pour observer les nouvelles toiles finies lorsque j'aperçus son poignet entre deux toiles. Cela ne m'étonnait guère qu'elle reste pour achever son œuvre. Elle était consciencieuse, sérieuse, talentueuse, et surtout passionnée à la limite de l'obsession. Comme moi.<p>

Moi aussi j'étais doué pour quelque chose : je savais séduire les femmes. Toutes les femmes se trouvaient comblés par moi. Moi aussi j'étais passionnée par les femmes, je els trouvais envoutantes. Jusqu'à elle.

Elle était nouvelle à Forks, et avait donc pris les cours en supplément pour rattraper son retard – qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle avait même pris l'option Art. Mais si j'avais su que de la voir tous les jours me ferait oublié ma passion, j'aurais alors préféré ne pas m'intéresser à cette jeune femme.

Hélas, c'était trop tard. Elle était devenue à elle seule, une passion à la limite de l'obsession. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais cessé mes relations d'un soir, et je passais des heures à observer cette main, ce poignet, ce bras peindre.

J'avais tenté de l'approcher, mais comment le faire ? J'étais son professeur, elle était mon élève : je serais passé pour un pervers avide de jeunesse. Elle était un démon venu détruire mon univers que j'avais mis tant de temps à construire.

Un sourire, et mon cœur ratait un battement, un vêtement léger et mon membre vibrait. Je devenais fou de Bella. Je rêvais d'elle, je rêvais de son corps sans rien connaître d'elle – et ça, c'était une habitude pour moi.

Je n'osais vraiment lever les yeux vers elle par peur de perdre définitivement le contrôle. Je baissais les yeux sur mes copies et dit d'une voix sure :

- Isabella, aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer ton dessin.

Je n'entendis rien à part sa respiration régulière. Elle n'avait pas entendu ou alors le prétendait. Je me levais près à une nouvelle réflexion, passait autour du bureau pour la rejoindre. Je me tenais derrière et rien. Elle n'avait pas bougé et resté le poignet levé vers son chevalet. J'observais son visage dans la vitre devant moi et ne vit que de la concentration. Une petite ride s'était formée entre ses deux grands yeux, elle semblait dans sa bulle, perdue.

Je baissai les yeux vers son dessin et je vis une scène qui me choqua. Elle avait dessiné une femme venant de son imagination. Cette femme était nue, allongée, offerte on voyait autour d'elle deux mains posées à plat. Des mains d'hommes. Cette scène était prise du point de vue d'un homme, de mon point de vue car dans mes fantasmes. Totalement prête pour moi, elle se donnait corps et âme dans l'acte. Ce dessin reflétait à la fois mon désespoir, et mon désir brulant. Si les dieux voulaient se moquer de moi, ils avaient réussi : m'envoyer un ange devant démon pour qu'elle dessine ces envies profondes que je devais terrées. Quel supplice !

Bella se retourna vers moi et je vis sur son visage une expression surprise, presque choquée que j'ai vu son œuvre. Je lui souris. Elle rougit.

**BPOV**

Je n'y arrivais pas. Quelque chose manquait dans ce dessin. Quelque chose qui rendrait le tout plus réaliste. Des semaines que je m'acharnais sur ce fichu dessin et rien ne venait pourtant je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.

Depuis que j'avais vu cette image dans un rêve, je n'avais pu m'en détacher. J'entendis un souffle dans mon dos.

Et je le vis. Monsieur Cullen regardait la feuille derrière moi avec un visage figé. Quelle folie m'avait emporté d'emmener ce dessin au lycée ! Je rougis, je le sentis.

Monsieur Cullen me sourit d'une façon étrange, presque perverse. J'allais reculer par réflexe mais il se rapprocha de moi, me remettant face à mon dessin et attrapa mon poignet tenant le crayon. Son contact me fit frissonner.

A vrai dire, j'avais longtemps fantasmé sur lui mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un seul contact.

Il leva mon poignet pour que nos mains liées dessinent ensemble. Je fixais la pointe du crayon mais mon esprit s'égarait sur son autre main placée sur ma hanche.

- Le rougissement, c'était trop. Souffla-t-il comme s'il venait de faire un effort.

Je ne compris pas mais je n'osais bouger. Par peur ? Par anticipation ? Je ne sus. Il plaça sa tête sur mon épaule tout en dessinant avec moi. Et soudain, en quelques trait gris, je compris ce qu'il manquait à mon dessin : Edward.

Il m'apportait l'envie qui manquait. Je n'avais jamais pu ressentir un désir comme cette femme, or là, au creux de mon professeur, je fondais littéralement. Je pouvais ressentir ce que cette femme voulait. Je le sentais contre mes fesses pour tout dire.

Edward – Monsieur Cullen – bougea sa main de ma hanche pour glisser sur mon chemisier, et elle s'arrêta sur mon sein. Je crus défaillir, et mes muscles se contractèrent tous.

- Tu vois, Isabella, pour faire l'arrondi du sein, il faut prendre modèle.

Il arrondissait le sein de la femme de mon dessin et en même temps caressait le mien. J'aurais pu hurler qu'il me lâche mais j'en étais à présent incapable. Je sentais mon désir monter.

**EPOV**

Je la tenais dans mes mains. Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre moi et d'un léger mouvement de bassin, je frottais mon érection douloureuse contre son jean. Elle gémit. Je souris. Les dieux avaient gagné et m'offrait la proie parfaite. Mes doigts jouaient avec son sein, trituraient son téton qui se durcissait peu à peu.

Je déboutonnais son chemisier et une fois fait, écartait les pans pour observer du dessus, sa poitrine couverte d'un soutien gorge bleu roi. Ma main caressa doucement son ventre alors que l'autre continuait à dessiner. Elle ferma les yeux.

Isabella, ouvre les yeux. Lui intimais-je en déplaçant ses cheveux sur son autre épaule.

Elle frissonna contre moi et les rouvrit, toujours fixés sur l'esquisse. Ma main gauche libre monta sur sa poitrine douce, tiède elle gémit à ce contact. Je passais ma main sous son soutien gorge pour prendre tout son sein gauche entre mes doigts. Elle gémit encore lorsque je pris son téton entre mes doigts pour le torturer divinement.

Peu à peu ses muscles se détendirent et elle lâcha le crayon. Ma main droite prit la place du crayon entre ses doigts. Je liais nos mains. Elle lâchait prise et doucement je sentis le poids de son corps contre le mien.

Je dirigeais nos mains liées contre son ventre, ses hanches jusqu'à la limite de son jean. Je lâchais son sein pour ouvrir sa braguette. Elle se crispa un peu alors que nos mains liées se dirigeaient sous son sous vêtement bleu.

**BPOV**

Soudainement je me sentis exposée et il guida ma main vers mon propre sexe. Jamais, je ne pouvais pas. Il me dirigeait comme si j'étais une marionnette. Je laissai ses doigts guider les miens entre mes lèvres et la boule de feu dans mon ventre s'intensifia. Il joua avec mon bouton de chair jusqu'à ce que mes gémissements ne puissent être retenues.

- Déjà toute mouillée pour moi, susurra-t-il.

Je sentais contre mes fesses, son membre grossir.

- Monsieur, arrêtez je …

Je ne pu que gémir quand il posa ses lèvres contre mon cou.

- Arrêtez, pitié.

Il enleva sa main, me laissant main posée sur mon sexe. Il m'enleva ma chemise et détacha mon carcan puis plus rien. Il avait reculé.

Je me retournais et ce que je vis, devint la chose la plus excitante de toute ma vie. Il s'appuyait contre une table, un sourire en coin et les yeux verts pétillants.

J'allais rattacher mon jean lorsque deux mains attrapèrent mes poignets. Il baissa son visage pour être à ma hauteur et me chuchota :

- Dis moi que tu n'en as pas envie.

Je défaillais alors qu'il plaqua une de ses mains sur mes reins et l'autre sur mes lèvres. Par réflexe – et surement gêne – je cachais ma poitrine, ayant pris conscience de ma nudité que lorsque je ressentis la morsure du froid. Il renforça sa prise sur mes poignets et me les baissa avec fermeté, les calant contre mes hanches. Il revint derrière moi, et je ressentis encore son souffle sur ma nuque, puis ses lèvres sur ma peau qui s'étirèrent en un sourire. Je frissonnais et pas seulement de froid.

Il joua longuement avec les rebords de mon pantalon, ses pouces caressant mes flancs, ses index rentrant et sortant du vêtement. Soudainement, après ce jeu avec mes nerfs, il prit les ourlets dans ses poings et abaissa le tissu avec brutalité. Je ne pus retenir mon sursaut et le gémissement de frayeur l'accompagnant. Il rit contre mes mollets – et quel magnifique mélodie - et laissa une de ses mains remontait le long d'une de mes jambes.

Je me concentrais vivement pour empêcher les tremblements de celle ci mais je sentais son regard penchait sur chacun de mes mouvements, de mes frissons, comme s'il était devenu un vautour attendant la faiblesse de sa proie. Lorsqu'il atteint l'arrière de mon genou, je me battais encore pour résister lorsqu'il atteint mes cuisses, j'avais oublier où se trouver la porte lorsqu'il atteint le début de mes fesses, j'oubliais mon propre nom n'avais que le sien en tête.

Je n'osais bouger sous ses doigts fermes, précis, presque brutaux. Sa paume se posa à plat sur l'une de mes fesses que je contractais sous sa main froide.

- Détends toi petit Bella. Souffla t-il sur ma nuque.

* * *

><p><strong>On a perdu personne ? Je continue ou non ?<strong>

**XOXO**


	2. MESSAGE POUR FICTION

**PETIT MESSAGE**

**JE RAPPELLE POUR CEUX QUI NE SAVENT PAS**

**QUE J'ÉCRIS UNE FICTION BELLA/EMMETT ****AVEC LEMON**

**.net/s/6237449/1/bPretention_b_bet_b_bjugement_b**

_**"PRÉTENTION ET JUGEMENT"**_

_**Histoire d'une actrice perdue dans le monde de la célébrité qui rencontre son nouveau tuteur, guère enchanté, qui dit l'accompagner dans sa tournée mondiale. **_

**XOXO  
>C.S <strong>


	3. Suite

**Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs adorés ! Voici une partie de la suite (et oui désolée, j'ai du effacer ma première fin ... trop nulle) mais je la travaille SO DON'T WORRY !**

**J'espère que ce grand teaser va vous plaire. **

**On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Je sentis alors ses lèvres glisser le long de la courbe humide de ma nuque. Il embrassa chaque pore de ma peau rougie. Ses doigts frôlèrent mes fesses, mes cuisses, pour agripper violemment mes hanches. Mes épaules se relâchèrent faisant en sorte que mes poignets touchaient les siens.

En faite, tout mon corps se relâcha. Il me retourna durement contre la table, face à lui. En vérité, contre lui et ce rebord aujourd'hui imprimé sur mes fesses. La douleur fut vif et me ramena à la réalité tel un éclair qui ma transperça le corps.

Je tentais de relever la tête mais me retrouvais face à son torse. Nu.

Ma joue, mon nez et mes lèvres brulaient d'impatience de caresser ce corps et je sentais cette chaleur douce et rude à la fois. Son odeur m'intoxiquait pareillement : épicé, vive, étouffante, et en même temps douce, fleuri. Une odeur masculine qui donnait envie. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas.

Il était plus âgé, mon professeur de surplus, j'en mourrais après de n'être qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Je n'étais pas une de ces pétasses ne savant pas tracer un carré mais voulant approcher Edward – Monsieur Cullen Bon Dieu !

Mes mains reprirent vie, se posant sur ce torse immaculé - et d'une douceur sans pareille – pour tenter de le repousser. Ma gorge sèche ne sortait que des halètements. Je voulais dire 'non' mais rien ne sortait. Simplement une respiration désordonnée.

Lorsque ses mains lâchèrent mon bassin pour remonter – sans cesser de toucher mon buste – prendre avec délicatesse mes doigts. Il rassembla mes mains dans mon dos pour qu'elles ne tiennent que dans une seule de ces paumes.

Et moi, j'étais une poupée sans vie à regarder son visage concentré. Il avait ces petits creux dans les joues, signe qu'il contractait sa mâchoire, comme lorsqu'il dessinait. Il mouilla ses lèvres, et cette humidité me fit penser immédiatement à celle qui parcourait mes cuisses.

Je tentais dans un dernier espoir de me débattre, de le repousser, mais il sourit. Il n'abandonna pas et me garda contre lui, avec une force incroyable – ou étais-ce moi qui était faible.

Lorsqu'à ce moment je croisais son regard, quelques se brisa en moi – La dignité ? L'intelligence ? La compréhension ?

Et je devins complètement inerte. J'étais devenue une marionnette dans les bras d'un maître, de la peinture sur une toile quelconque. Lorsqu'il comprit que c'était mon désir et non ma conscience qui me portait, il relâcha sa poigne. Puis lentement mais surement, il recula de quelques centimètres.

Je repris ma respirations et laissait mes yeux se soulageaient en fixant mes pieds, plutôt que son corps sensuel. Mais c'était peine perdue sentant mes lèvres si proches de sa peau, son parfum si proche de mon visage.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ?<strong>

**XOXO**

**Caroline Smith **

**( pour me contacter : Twitter (Chouchina22), Email (), Facebook (Caroline Smith))**


	4. Fin

**Bonsoir (ou Bonjour), je vous présente la dernière partie de cette première lemon.**

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu et je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages. J'ai vraiment été touché par votre soutien.**

**On se retrouve en bas. :D**

_**Playlist : Make Me Wanna Die et Just Tonight - Pretty Reckless**_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_"Je repris ma respiration et laissait mes yeux se soulageaient en fixant mes pieds, plutôt que son corps sensuel. Mais c'était peine perdue sentant mes lèvres si proches de sa peau, son parfum si proche de mon visage."_

Je sentis alors ses lèvres glisser le long de la courbe humide de ma nuque. Il embrassa chaque pore de ma peau rougie. Ses doigts frôlèrent mes fesses, mes cuisses, pour agripper violemment mes hanches. Mes épaules se relâchèrent faisant en sorte que mes poignets touchaient les siens.

En faite, tout mon corps se relâcha. Il me retourna durement contre la table, face à lui. En vérité, contre lui et ce rebord aujourd'hui imprimé sur mes fesses. La douleur fut vif et me ramena à la réalité tel un éclair qui ma transperça le corps.

Je tentais de relever la tête mais me retrouvais face à son torse. Nu.

Ma joue, mon nez et mes lèvres brulaient d'impatience de caresser ce corps et je sentais cette chaleur douce et rude à la fois. Son odeur m'intoxiquait pareillement : épicé, vive, étouffante, et en même temps douce, fleuri. Une odeur masculine qui donnait envie. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas.

Il était plus âgé, mon professeur de surplus, j'en mourrais après de n'être qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Je n'étais pas une de ces pétasses ne savant pas tracer un carré mais voulant approcher Edward – Monsieur Cullen Bon Dieu !

Mes mains reprirent vie, se posant sur ce torse immaculé - et d'une douceur sans pareille – pour tenter de le repousser. Ma gorge sèche ne sortait que des halètements. Je voulais dire 'non' mais rien ne sortait. Simplement une respiration désordonnée.

Lorsque ses mains lâchèrent mon bassin pour remonter – sans cesser de toucher mon buste – prendre avec délicatesse mes doigts. Il rassembla mes mains dans mon dos pour qu'elles ne tiennent que dans une seule de ces paumes.

Et moi, j'étais une poupée sans vie à regarder son visage concentré. Il avait ces petits creux dans les joues, signe qu'il contractait sa mâchoire, comme lorsqu'il dessinait. Il mouilla ses lèvres, et cette humidité me fit penser immédiatement à celle qui parcourait mes cuisses.

Je tentais dans un dernier espoir de me débattre, de le repousser, mais il sourit. Il n'abandonna pas et me garda contre lui, avec une force incroyable – ou étais-ce moi qui était faible.

Lorsqu'à ce moment je croisais son regard, quelques se brisa en moi – La dignité ? L'intelligence ? La compréhension ?

Et je devins complètement inerte. J'étais devenue une marionnette dans les bras d'un maître, de la peinture sur une toile quelconque. Lorsqu'il comprit que c'était mon désir et non ma conscience qui me portait, il relâcha sa poigne. Puis lentement mais surement, il recula de quelques centimètres.

Je repris ma respirations et laissait mes yeux se soulageaient en fixant mes pieds, plutôt que son corps sensuel. Mais c'était peine perdue sentant mes lèvres si proches de sa peau, son parfum si proche de mon visage.

Touche moi, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Ce n'est que lorsque je relevais les yeux, que je vis cet air peureux sur son visage. Comme s'il savait que je pensais à courir vers la porte, comme s'il pensait aux risques, comme s'il avait peur que … je refuse. Je n'osais penser à une telle absurdité.

Je fis un pas, les jambes tremblantes, essayant de ne pas penser au fait que je n'avais sur moi qu'une culotte. Une de mes mains se leva pour replacer une mèche inexistante, faisant en sorte qu'un de mes seins soit caché et que je soulage à nouveau mes yeux d'une telle beauté. Je brûlais.

Il était appuyé contre une chaise que je rejoins. Je me tenais là debout devant lui, à environ trente centimètres et me sentit soudainement très idiote. Que faire ? Comment ? Qu'attendait-il ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux et leva ma main vers lui. Ma paume entre en contact avec lui, sa chaleur, sa peau, ses muscles fins. Je l'avais placé sur son cœur que je sentais. Il posa à son tour sa main sur la mienne pour l'encourager à se déplacer. Ce que je fis.

Je m'imaginais toucher une statue. Excepté que celle ci ne cessait de m'observer. Moi je me contentais de regarder mes cinq doigts glisser sur son épaule, son bras, sa main, son ventre, son torse, son cou, sa joue.

Je ne le touchais que du bout des doigts mais je sentais très bien la rugosité de sa barbe naissante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher ses lèvres qu'il ouvrit dans un même temps.

- Continues mais laisses moi jouer. Souffla-t-il dans un sourire.

Il enleva ma main – et la replaça sur son ventre - pour approcher son visage du mien. Ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux qu'il caressa.

Mos mains liées continuèrent leur découverte jusqu'au bords de son jean. Il sentit mon désarroi et lâcha ma main tremblante. Sans quitter mon visage du regard, il enleva son jean. Je ne cessais moi aussi de l'observer, la tête levée. Si beau, si dur et doux, si … parfait.

Il caressa ma main posée sur son bas ventre et la fit descendre sur son boxer. Je pinçais mes lèvres pour m'empêcher un quelconque bruit. Je sentais une grosseur que je n'aurais pu imaginer. Il pencha ses lèvres près de mon oreille :

- C'est à cause de toi.

Il y avait un mélange de haine et de plaisir dans sa voix. Je compris que lui aussi était torturée par l'idée de coucher avec une de ses élèves. C'était mal. C'était interdit.

Mais c'était trop bon.

Je quittais sa main, pour reprendre le contrôle de mes cinq doigts et plongèrent ceux ci dans son dernier vêtement. Je pris en main son membre doux mais raide, je le caressais à pleine main ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je faisais. Il gémit sur mon épaule qu'il embrassa dans un même temps.

**EPOV**

Je lui appartenais à ce moment, elle savait comment me satisfaire. Sa main me permit de libéré un peu de plaisir contenu, tout en augmentant la pression, la passion de notre ébat.

Lorsque je me sentis sur le point de partir, je ralentis son mouvement. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, j'observais alors son visage. Elle semblait peinée, presque vexée. Je compris alors que c'était peut-être sa première fois.

- Je … je suis … enfin je veux dire … pardon … je, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle retira sa main de mon boxer comme si mon sexe lui avait brulé la main.

- Es-tu vierge ?

Elle rougis, baissa son regard et remua la tête pour me dire « non ».

**BPOV**

Et je me souvins de ma première fois. Tellement différente. Presque soule, triste, et complètement absurde, je m'étais jeté sur le mec qui voulait de moi par dépit. Je ne me souvenais pas de tout, juste de la douleur et du dégout que j'avais ressenti.

Edward, comme s'il lisait dans ma tête, me pris les mains, les embrassa puis me souleva pour m'asseoir sur une table derrière. Il embrassa – embrasa – mon cou, ma peau, mes seins tout en enlevant mon dernier vêtement. Je me retrouvais nue devant lui et la gêne partit dès l'instant où je vis dans ses yeux, de la douceur pure. Il enleva à son tour son boxer et pour la première fois de ma vie, je fus admirative de contempler un sexe d'homme j'avais toujours trouvé cela dégoutant, mais là c'était juste … virile.

Il caressa mes cuisses pour les écarter et se placer entre. Je repris vie. Mes mains se crochetèrent à sa nuque, carressèrent ses cheveux de bronze et ses épaules d'Apollon. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui et plaça encore ses lèvres contre les miennes. Une sensation de pur bonheur m'envahit. Mon cœur allait exploser tant la passion me dévorait. « Tuez moi maintenant, et je serais heureuse » aurais-je voulus crier.

Edward me poussa sur la table, m'allongea. Et comme il l'aurait fait avec une toile blanche, il se servit de ses doigts pour dessiner sur mon corps. Il avait cette expression de création, je l'inspirais. Il jouait de ses doigts sur ma peau, traçait des dessins invisibles et pourtant je sentais chacun de ses contacts me bruler.

Il termina son œuvre sur mon pubis, sa paume à plat. Son sexe frôlait le mien depuis le début de son œuvre, et j'étais plus que prête. Il descendit sa main et fit frotter sa paume contre mon sexe. Je ne pus retenir des gémissements. Il s'arrêta de respirer un moment et repris un souffle bestial.

Il s'amusa encore un peu plus avec mon clitoris. Un de ses doigts en caressa le bout. Mes gémissements ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Soudain il disparut entre mes cuisses, je me relevais brusquement. Il avait entamait la pire des tortures, et sa langue se jouait de moi. Sa caresse buccale était plus qu'experte. Sa bouche embrassait des endroits que même moi, ne connaissait l'existence. Ses mains ne cessaient leurs allers-retours sur mes cuisses brulantes et frémissantes.

- Oh Edward … Continues pitié !

- Mon ange, je ne comptais pas m'arrêter jusqu'à ta jouissance proche, dit-il dans un souffle qui frôla mon pubis.

ET il tint sa promesse. Je crus que j'allais exploser lorsqu'il arrêta. Il se releva et écarta un peu plus mes cuisses pour s'y glisser une nouvelle fois. Il me pénétra lentement, me laissant m'adapter à lui, autour de lui. Mes seins frôlaient désormais son torse humide. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour des siens qui ne faisait que me coller un peu plus contre son corps.

- Bella, tu auras réussi à me faire commettre l'irréparable

Il accéléré ses mouvements et seuls nos gémissements résonnèrent dans la salle de classe. Il déposa ses baisers doux et brulants sur mes épaules. L'une de ses mains descendit sur un de mes seins. Sa main posée sur ma hanche glissa sur mon ventre et deux de ses doigts se logèrent sur mon clitoris le stimulant délicatement puis de plus en plus vite augmentant la chaleur destructrice qui me dévastait tout entière.

- Viens Isabella

Sa paume serra plus fort mon sein, ses doigts appuyèrent durement sur mon point sensible, son sexe alla de plus en plus loin dans mon intimité et je jouis. Une vague de plaisir se fracassa contre moi et si Edward n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'enrouler son bras alentour de mes hanches pour me retenir je me serais probablement écroulée sur la table.

Il venait de m'offrir mon premier orgasme.

Je le sentis couler en moi me gardant contre son torse collant de sueur tiède. Il se retira quelques minutes plus tard, mais ne fuis pas pour autant. Il me tenait contre lui. Il me regardait, partout, comme s'il vérifiait ma santé.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et je le vis.

Mon dessin, exactement en face de moi.

Il était parfait, mais je me rendis compte que j'allais exploser si à cet instant je ne prenais pas un crayon pour dessiner les centaines d'images proche de mon premier dessin qui me venait. Edward avait ouvert chez moi un nouveau talent, un nouveau besoin aussi. J'avais besoin de lui. Il me regarda, de ses yeux d'un vert sombre à présent, fixer mon dessin, et se déplaça pour le remplacer par une feuille blanche. Il prit un crayon et se retourna vers moi, toujours nu.

- Dessine avec moi

- Jusqu'à quand ?, Je ne parlais pas d'heures de cours et il le savait. Je savais qu'à cet instant le lycée était fermé et que cette nuit tombée nous appartenait.

Il sourit, et répondit :

- Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il nous faudra pour exprimer _TOUT_ ton talent ?

Je ris, me leva et repris ma place dans ses bras pour que nos mains dessinent ensemble.

* * *

><p><strong>AU FINAL, ON AIME OU PAS ? <strong>

**XOXO**  
><strong>Caroline Smith <strong>

**(#CaroliiineSmith)**

**(Ma fiction "Prétention et Jugement" toujours en cours !)**


End file.
